nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
NESC in-house tournaments
All tournaments hosted in-house by NESC follow the same general format and procedures. If you are unsure if a particular tournament is an in-house tournament, please consult this list . Levels Tournaments range from mites (U8) through midgets (U18) depending on the tournament. Tier 2/3/4 tournaments split the age groups into A, B, and C levels, while tier 1 tournaments are sorted into major and minor by age. Rules Exact rules sheets are always availible from the tournament table, however rules generally are as follows: Governing Rules *Tournaments during the regular hockey season (October through April) use USA Hockey rules. *Tournaments during the off-season (summer) use NCAA rules with modifications Period Lengths *All round robin and semi-final games consist of three 12:00 stop-time periods *Lower-level tournaments also have three 12:00 stop-time periods for championship games *Higher-level tournaments have three 15:00 stop-time periods for GOLD championship games. All silver and bronze championships are 12:00 periods, and all mite (U8) championship games are 12:00 periods. Mercy Rules *Starting in the second period, run time commences if there is a difference of six (6) or more goals. Stop-time resumes if the goal difference falls below six goals. **Be sure to use PENALTY TIMERS and PENALTY TIMERS for penalties while in run-time. Penalties are ALWAYS stop-time, even if the game is in run-time Penalties Timing *Minor penalties are 1:30 **Minor penalties are 2:00 if the game has 15:00 periods *Major penalties are either 4:00 or 4:30. Check tournament sheet for details **Major penalties are 5:00 if the game has 15:00 periods *Miscondcut penalties are 6:00 **Misconduct penalties are 10:00 if the game has 15:00 periods Other *Any Game Misconduct (USA Hockey rules) or Game Disqualification (DQ) (NCAA rules) results in that player being suspended from the remainder of that game and the following game *Any Game Misconduct (USA Hockey rules) or Game Disqualification (DQ) (NCAA rules) for fighting results in that player being suspended from the rest of the tournament *Any player that recieves five (5) penalties in one game is suspended for the remainder of that game. Overtime *Round robin games have no overtime, these games may end in a tie *Semi-final and championship games will go into sudden death overtime if there is a tie: **4-on-4 for 5:00 **3-on-3 until there is a winner. Put up a full period length (12:00 or 15:00) on the clock. Other *Teams must be ready to play up to 15 minutes prior to game time *No time-outs in round robin. Teams are allowed one (1) time-out in playoffs and championships. Cross-Ice Mite Games Lower level tier 2/3/4 tournaments run by NESC now use cross-ice for Mites. Please read the following procedures for mite games: *There's a 3:00 warm-up once teams are on the ice. *Games are three 16:00 running-time periods *Manually sound the horn every two minutes during the game so teams can change lines *There are no penalties *If you are scorekeeping a single mite game on rink 10, keep score yourself. Do not worry about writing down which players score and get assists, just write the time of each goal. *If you are scorekeeping cross ice on a regular rink, see if a team is willing to volunteer an assistant coach or parent to help keep score for one cross-ice game, while you keep score of the other game. Please note that tier 1/elite tournaments continue to have full ice mite games, with regular rules and procedures. Other information The tournament table is located upstairs, outside of rink 1. All scoresheets are picked up and dropped off here. Rules sheets can also be picked up here. Regular NESC scoresheets are used. Be sure to note all Game Misconducts or Game Disqualifications in the comments box so the tournament staff know about the incident. List of NESC in-house tournaments Regular Season (USA Hockey Sanctioned) *Haunted Shootout *Lucky Lobster Tournament *Mighty Lobster Tournament (not sanctioned) *North American Fall Championships *Jingle Bell Skate *MLK Mite Mania (not sanctioned) *Challenge Cup *Central Mass Winter Classic *March Classic *March Madness *Pepsi Tournament of Champions Off Season (non-USA Hockey sanctioned/NCAA Rules) *Minuteman Flames Spring Classic *Lady Flames Spring Classic *Spring Fling *North American AA Summer Tournament *Lady Flames Summer Splash *Skater's Edge Tournament *Old Timers Classic (ADULT) *Boston Iceman Youth Tournament *Boston Selects Tournament *Boston Challenge Cup Tournament *Lady Flames Summer Storm *North American Summer Championships *New England Classic *EMHL Summer Showdown Category:Tournaments